


I Just Wanted to do Some Homework

by SilverWolf3313



Series: The Spider and the Trickster [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Peter and Loki friendship, Gen, Loki scares Peter, Peter meets Loki, loki and thor are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf3313/pseuds/SilverWolf3313
Summary: Peter meets the trickster god, Loki for the first time. Let's just say it was an interesting encounter...





	I Just Wanted to do Some Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So, this is my first story on AO3, and I'm really excited to share this with you! It's part of a series that I'm working on, so expect a lot more Peter and Loki interactions. I honestly think Peter and Loki need to meet in the MCU (but I don't know if that will ever happen). So, without further ado, on with the story!

Today didn't go quite as well as Peter had hoped. Most days didn't if he was going to be entirely honest.

It all started after he had swung over to the Tower after school to have some semblance of peace and quiet while doing his homework. It wasn't that he couldn't do it at home, it was that the outside stimuli of cars, yelling, and other sources made him itchy. He would try to ignore it, but his enhanced hearing would pick up more and more until he cracked, leaving his homework on the table, unfinished.

By going to the Tower, he could work in silence until he finished, which in turn helped keep his grades up and May happy. Good grades equaled patrol time. Once he finished his work, he could grab his suit and swing out.

However, today was not going as smoothly as normal. He had breezed through his calculus and chemistry with no problems, but history was kicking his ass. They had started the Norse unit in class, and he was supposed to research various gods and goddess, and how they impacted social norms of Viking culture.

As the hours passed, his frustration only began to grow. No matter how much he Googled and thumbed through his textbook, he was still missing a few deities. A low growl exited his throat as he crossed out another line in his notebook. Clicking the pen repeatedly, he turned his attention to the computer screen, going back to his previous page. He altered what he had typed in the search bar. As he clicked enter, he prayed that something would appear.

Yet again, his search yielded no results.

"Argh!" With an angry huff, the plastic pen shattered in his hand. "Dammit," he scoffed, reaching into his backpack to get a new one. He placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes.  _Deep breath in, deep breath out. In through the nose, out through the mouth_. Natasha's mediation training was coming back to him, helping to calm his racing heart. "I wish Thor was here. He probably could help me with this."

"Oh, I don't know if that is entirely true."

Peter's neck tingled in warning as he jolted upright, grabbing the pen from the table and brandishing it at the intruder. When he realized who had startled him, a bucket of ice poured itself over his body.

Loki curled his lips in a haughty smirk, eyebrow lifting in amusement. "Do you really believe that your writing utensil will be useful against me?" Peter licked his lips, hand shaking slightly. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit_. Loki, freaking _Loki_ , was in the Tower.

"How'd you get in here? You use your Get Out of Jail Free card?" Peter asked, voice barely betraying the unease threatening to consume him.

"I was, shall you say, invited here," replied Loki, crossing his arms as he leaned against the doorway. His green eyes studied Peter, causing the younger to cringe slightly at the intense scrutiny.

"That's kinda weird. Who knew prisoners of Asgard could be invited off-world?"

Loki's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?" Peter remained silent. Within a few seconds, a dry laugh exited Loki's mouth. "Of course. My brother opened his foolish mouth once again." Extricating himself from the doorway, he stepped more into the room, sending Peter to stumble back from the table.

His eyes never left Loki, the tingling in his neck increasingly ever so slightly. "Stay away from me."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Loki questioned, voice mockingly concerned. "Just who exactly are you to the Avengers? A mere intern? A rugrat picked off the street?" Peter bristled but continued to move towards the kitchen.

"I'm nobody," Peter supplied, hoping to quell the god's curiosity.

"That's a lie." Well, it was worth a shot.

"JARVIS, where is Mr. Stark?"

_He is currently in his garage. Would you like me to fetch him for you?_

"Yes, please."

 _Very well, sir._ There was a momentary pause. _He has been informed of the situation and will be at your location within two minutes._

"I have no intention of hurting you, child," Loki stated, crossing his arms once again over his chest.

"Yeah, and why should I believe you, greasy hair?" Shutupshutupshutupshutup.

"Enough of this." A flash of light and Loki vanished. The tingling in Peter's neck transformed into a sharp burst of pain. With a bolt of adrenaline, Peter jumped into the air, sticking his hands and feet to the ceiling. Scurrying towards the window, Peter clung to the ceiling for dear life. Chest heaving, he glanced at Loki, who stood six feet below him, hand outstretched and almost directly where Peter would have been standing.

He cocked his head, staring at the boy with slight admiration and something else Peter couldn't identify. "Impressive," he mused, closing his fist. "So, this is why Stark allows you in and around the Tower."

"What the hell, dude?!" Peter mentally cursed himself for how startled his voice sounded.

"I said I would not hurt you, and that is still not my intention."

"Yeah, says the guy that helped destroy New York." _Shitshitshit._

Peter could hear the grinding of Loki's teeth as the muscle in his jaw twitched. "I was....not myself."

"Sure, and my aunt is the Queen of England."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of, boy," came the deadly snarl.

Peter quieted, the threat not lost on him.

"JARVIS, why is Peter on the ceiling?" The new voice was like a balm over Peter's raw nerves, soothing him slightly. In the doorway stood Tony Stark, oil gleaming on his face, hair skewed, and clad in his usual graphic tee and jeans.

_Mr. Loki walked in on Mr. Parker while he was completing his homework. They conversed, and Mr. Parker grew agitated. Finally, Loki made an attempt to attack Mr. Parker, causing him to leap onto the ceiling._

Tony turned his head to stare at Loki, his stare deadly enough to kill. "You're not here for fifteen minutes, and already you're antagonizing a fifteen-year-old kid."

"I'm not a kid," Peter huffed.

"Can it, underoos. You don't even have a permit; therefore, you are a kid."

Peter scoffed. "Whatever."

Loki opened his mouth but was cut off by the booming steps of another approaching god. The bulky form of Thor entered the kitchen. His face, once full of confusion, brightened immediately at the sight of Loki. "There you are, brother! I was wondering where you had disappeared to!"  
  
Loki stumbled slightly as Thor clapped him amicably on the shoulder. "I see you have found Stark and young Peter." His eyes squinted as he realized exactly where Peter was situated. "Why are you on the ceiling?"

"Your brother scared Peter. Apparently, he wandered in here and was going to attack Peter."

"Loki," Thor sighed, weariness and slight disappointment lacing his voice.

"I was not going to attack him," the green- and black-clad trickster answered, exasperated. "I merely attempted to read his mind."

"Yeah, like that makes it any better," Peter supplied. He gestured with his head towards Tony and Loki. "Look out below."

The two moved back a few paces, staring skywards. Curling his arms, he pushed with his legs, detaching from the ceiling. In the brief moment between air and ground, Peter reveled in the weightlessness. Then, by tightening his core and twisting his body, he landed on his feet, crouching to lessen the impact.

"Show-off," Tony quipped, though a proud smirk crossed his lips. Peter smiled back but quickly shed it as Loki studied him.

Thor, sensing the rising tension, strutted over towards Peter. "It is good to see you again, young Parker."

"You too, Thor," Peter replied as he clasped forearms with the god of thunder. "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy bringing peace to the Nine Realms."

"Yes, but my presence is not required at the moment. I figured I would take the time to visit Midgard, see how Earth is faring. Maybe even see Jane." At the mention of his girlfriend, Thor's eyes glimmered with adoration while Loki rolled his with annoyance.

"Well, glad to hear it. But why did you bring Loki here? I thought he was serving a life sentence at home on Asgard," Peter inquired, sending a wary gaze towards Loki.

"My brother helped us defeat the Dark Elves a few months ago. As a result, his sentence was reduced. He was allowed to leave his cell, but he must accompany me at all times."

"I do not need a babysitter," Loki snarled.

"You do," chimed Thor, Peter, and Tony simultaneously.

"You are all insufferable," came the quiet reply.

"Now that you've found your brother, shouldn't we get going? There's that situation in Milwaukee," Tony stated, turning his attention towards Thor.

"Of course. Come, Loki. Let us ready to depart." Thor grabbed his brother's upper arm and tugged him from the room.

"Well, that was....weird," Peter said, eyebrows raising.

"As first encounters go, that could have gone worse. You alright, kid?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just puts me on edge."

"He has that effect on people. Don't worry, Thor and the rest of us will keep an eye on him." With that, Tony clasped his hand on Peter's shoulder. "We'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone."

"I won't," Peter reassured.

"Good. Oh, and say hi to your gorgeous aunt for me." At that, Tony Stark followed the two Asgardians' path. Peter was left to stand alone in the kitchen, slightly flustered at the sudden disappearance of the three men. His mind was whirling. He'd had an encounter with the trickster god, Loki, and lived. As he sorted through his loud mind, he was hit with an epiphany.

"Thor didn't help me with my homework!"

**Author's Note:**

> Peter just wanted help with his homework. He got Loki instead.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will be posting more to this, but it won't be on a regular schedule. I write when I can, so please be patient! I also have a FanFiction account if you want to check that out. The username is the same as this one!  
> Thanks so much for reading! Until next time!


End file.
